This World We Live In
by Apolla-CagedDreams
Summary: Unpleased with just how many negative things have happened to make her current present a reality Tenten desperately attempts to think of things in a brighter light and at first she found it impossible to do, but that all changes when she crosses paths with her ex-best friend riding a gigantic robot. Giant robots? Seriously can things get any better than that? Yes, her riding one.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Inspiration for this fanfic is probably all thanks to a whole weekend with my brother and watching a __**certain **__anime genre._

_I think it's obvious though. XD Before hand I want to thank anybody who's taking the time to read this and enjoying it!_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**_xXx Chapter 1 xXx_**

She ran. She ran like her life depended on it, because it seriously did depend on it. If she valued any of it whatsoever that is. She knew this wasn't real, this was just a dream, all of it wasn't really happening but she couldn't get herself to wake up! The bun haired girl forced her legs to move even though they screamed in pain and yelled at her to come to a stop but she just couldn't do it. It she listened to the aching of her muscles and her body then she was going to die. When was this nightmare finally going to come to an end!?

_'Don't look over your shoulder, don't look over your shoulder, no matter what you do don't do it Tenten! Don't look!' _She internally yelled at herself in an attempt to what was about to happen next. Sadly, the human species will forever have a nack for curiosity. She dared to look over her shoulder and there she saw it. There it was. That single velvet red eye that she's seen haunting her dreams.

Now, she knew what was going to happen next.

From under the single crimson red eye a wicked smile with sharp fangs appeared from the pitch darkness that she was engulfed in, and in just a matter of seconds the beast opened its mouth and reached towards Tenten. In means to feast on its pray.

"NO!" Tenten yelled in panic and fear as she shot herself up from her bed, finally waking up from that horrible reoccurring nightmare. Tenten's breathing was harsh and rasp, sweating and gasping for air in exhaustion. That damn dream was just too realistic for its own good, especially for hers.

She's been having this dream for years now.

She ran the back of her hand over her forehead and then placed her hands over her eyes. "Ugh." A shake of her head was enough to reveal her utmost frustration to her current dilemma.

The dream always started the same. Tenten would be in front of her old high school for just a minute and then a loud roar would immerse from within the building. Next thing she knows everything around her becomes pitch black and that cursed red eye appears before her. Instead of just standing about Tenten always makes a run for it even if she doesn't or does want to move. She runs in pitch darkness for what seem to be an eternity until eventually she looks back at the eye. When both her and the red eye make eye contact it smiles wickedly before eating her. Then she wakes up. It was a never ending unpleasant loop.

"It's always the same stupid thing," she whispered to herself when finally motivated enough to move and get off her bed.

Tenten walked over to her window and slid the blinds up. The light of the bright morning sun beaming in through the glass of her room's window. The good weather itself almost making her forget about the horrible dream she had just woken up from seconds ago. But that's the beautiful weather of Konoha for you.

Tenten was born and raised here in Konoha. Went to school here, had all her friends here, she really didn't know much about anything outside of Konoha given how popular the city was, so there was always talk about this city about ninety five percent of the time. And, it wasn't just popular, but Konoha was one of the biggest and most amazing cities in the entire world. Its seasons were beautiful, the people were amazing, Konoha was the dream city anybody would have wanted to grow up in.

...At least it used to be.

Tenten loved this city and its land with a deep passion but all of that took a drastic change in just a few years. The terrible changes happened back in the endings of her second year in high school.

She shook her head at the memories while she prepared for work. Luck for her, the only good thing that nightmare did for her was wake her up in time to get ready for work. That's the only and single reason she's thankful for such a distasteful dream.

The world wasn't a safe place anymore and that included Konoha. Many lived in fear and sometimes even Tenten was afraid to sleep. All of this slight fear that dwelled within peoples' hearts is all thanks to a few events that took place in the past and have impacted the present greatly.

A few years back ten asteroids came crashing down on Earth. All of them simultaneously landing on different locations of the world. The damage wasn't extremely bad but the strike was strong enough to make the huge chunks of rock drill themselves down to the deepest layers of the Earth. Scientists and government officials from all over the world attempted to dig them out and all failed to do so except for one. This one asteroid did not crash land on soil but it did crash land into the depths of the Pacific ocean.

In the process of carrying it to the surface the asteroid began to crackle open which alarmed the officials. The asteroid exploded and within it roared an enormous creature, which was later named Shukaku, who began to destroy everything in its path. All the nations put aside their differences and joined their armies to try to stop this possum-like beast. Unable to actually destroy it the possum-like beast caused chaos as it successfully destroyed a few cities and places that held civilization. After months of constant struggle the five major nations were finally able to put a stop to it, but not by taking it down but by caging it in the middle of the Pacific ocean in a cage made with their latest technology.

At that time humanity assumed that the odds of something like that happening again were extremely slim but then two years passed and another asteroid located near the great country of Fire exploded to reveal in its depths a fox-like monster with nine tails. At this point in time the nations thought that studying the first beast they captured was unnecessary, but when the second beast appeared they all knew they were dead wrong. The fox monster, which they named Kurama, destroyed countless of towns and killed quite the amount of people. Kurama eventually made its way to the pride and joy of the land of Fire, the city of Konoha. The people of Konoha fought with all they had to protect their city and those they loved but Konoha did take quite the amount of damage and lost a few of their heroes. Konoha failed to actually take down Kurama but did succeed in scaring it away. Using a bomb to take on the beast which got them to cause a minimal amount of damage but enough to make it go away. Sadly the bomb had to be used while a few of Konoha's forces were still trying to fend Kurama as far away from the city as possible. After the bomb went off Kurama just left on its own accord, most speculated that it was because the bomb did indeed damage the beast to some extent to where it had to retreat.

The damage, lost lives, and that attack itself was enough to get all the nations, big and small, to join forces and unite against this threat. The nations sent their top scientists to study the contained Shukaku to the best of their ability while military forces were sent to find a way to force the other "sleeping beasts" (asteroids that had yet to open) out from the depths of the earth and destroy them before they woke up. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't do it so the governments of each nations agreed that attempting to contain them in their current state would be best. So they all built sturdy steel walls around the areas each asteroid were located in.

Pretty stupid idea right?

But that was because the nations had an ace up their sleeve.

Seeing as how human strength and power couldn't get them anywhere in the end the nations decided that fighting fire with fire was going to end with perfect given results. Perphaps even victory.

A year after the attack the nations began to work on a united project called P:- S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Project SOULdier is simple really. Using all of their advancements humanity created their own monsters, giant mecha robots to fight back against these new threats. Specific people with a countless amount of talent were chosen as the riders for the SOULdiers (mecha). As to how riding one worked Tenten didn't really know since she isn't a rider, but she was sure that it was a complicated process.

Everything just went so wrong too quick.

One of the asteroids landed exactly on her school that day. So many people were injured, her best friend was one of those injured. Neji Hyuuga. A boy she grew up with since she was just a little girl. A huge portion of the roof of the class they were on fell on his entire right arm. It was horrible to witness. Everyone who was injured was taken away by officials and since then she's never seen Neji again. Thanks to that event everybody who attended that school were moved to another in which Tenten graduated and then went of to college, but life just didn't seem to like her very much. Guess what happened one faithful night? That's right, Kurama attacked.

The second beast to arise was too much, too much that they had to use a bomb on it to get any good results at all. Brave people were caught in that explosion and all died...one of those valient people was Tenten's father. Tenten lost her father that night and then everything just spiraled out of control. Tenten's mother entered a deep depression that was affecting her terribly so she had no choice but to separate herself from her mother in order to get somewhere in life. At first she was completely lost and had no idea what she was doing but that was until she crossed paths with an old high school friend who was cousins with Neji, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was nice enough to land Tenten a job and a place to call her own, the job she currently had was all thanks to Hinata, except that back then Hinata wasn't the boss but now she was. Hinata was such a kind person and has always been nice. Tenten will always be eternally grateful to Hinata for being such an amazing friend. She hoped to some day return all of these favors. Hinata always tells Tenten that she already has because Tenten worked as Hinata's secretary and helped her out with the family company as much as she could but that to Tenten didn't seem like at all that much, she still felt like she owed her a lot more.

"I hate mornings," Tenten groaned while she made her way out of the apartment and made her way towards her workplace before it got too late.

* * *

Tenten tapped her pen against the desk as she stared blankly at the numerical number codes that were awaiting to be entered into a specific file for Hinata on her computer screen.

"They really need to upgrade this computer here," she sighed in defeat. The codes were taking forever to get into the file and Hinata really needed them as soon as possible for her documenting.

The company Hinata was in charge of is a family company that's passed on within relatives. Hinata once told Tenten that the one that was going to be in charge of the company was Neji once he was done with school completely. Even Tenten agreed that Neji seemed to be more suitable for the job and as a matter of fact he was pretty psyched back then as well. He always strived to be the best in class to show his uncle, Hinata's father Hiashi, that he was indeed worthy of being in charge, but something happened...

Tenten didn't exactly know what and she once had a phase of asking Hinata for answers as to why it was that the responsibilities of the company were suddenly given to Hinata. She thought it was Neji's disappearance but according to Hinata Neji isn't gone at all. Hinata reassured Tenten that Neji was still out there and though it hurt to know that he didn't even bother to stay in touch with her or let her know that he was okay she was happy to know he was still alive and somewhere out there. Wherever the heck he is. "Jerk," she pouted with her palm resting under her chin while she glared down at her keyboard.

If she ever saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind...and then maybe a kick where the sun don't shine if you catch her drift.

"Tenten?"

Tenten immediately snapped out of the thoughts of one day kicking Neji right on his baby maker and turned her office chair towards who she already guessed was Hinata. "Hey Hinata!," Tenten greeted with an innocent smile. _'Not like I'm thinking of depriving your cousin of having children or anything,' _she thought to herself. The corner of her lips slightly twitching from her own thought process.

Tenten's working station was a simple desk in front of Hinata's office. Hinata had made Tenten an offer of having her own office, but Tenten felt like Hinata had already done enough for her and chose to just have a simplistic station in which she could work in for Hinata.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay," Hinata smiled kindly, obvious concern in her eyes.

Hinata was fell informed of just how Tenten has been, the girl was literally there for Tenten ever since she set foot away from her mother, so Tenten understood her concern, she would have probably been the same way.

"Hinata don't worry. I'm fine, really, I promise," quickly shifting the subject away from her personal life Tenten glared at her computer screen and said, "just these stupid codes here don't want to load into the file!"

Hinata giggled silently. Her friend ceased to amuse her, she loved her company. "I'll make haste that you get a new computer to spare the trouble of something like this, but when those codes finally decide to load you can go ahead and take your break."

"Really?"

"Mhm, there really isn't much work for you to do today," Hinata informed Tenten, "you can probably even leave early if I have nothing important for you to do an hour after your break."

"Yay!" Tenten cheered. "Thanks Hina, you're the best!"

Tenten watched Hinata giggle at her childish action and then set a foot back into her office. Once Hinata was out of sight Tenten glared at her computer screen again. "Now hurry up you stupid computer! My stomach's singing the song of its people!"

She was obviously hungry.

* * *

Letting out a sigh of relief Tenten smiled. Sipping on her iced coffee she was making her way back to her work place. She skipped breakfast this morning, horrible decision from her part and she acknowledges it, so of course she was going to get hungry some time eventually. There's absolutely nothing wrong with a girl to have an appetite.

It was a pretty nice day, not cold but not too hot, and the sun was over the blue skies so there was no real reason to complain for the rest of the day.

She stopped on her steps when the signal light turned red, indicating her to stop and to allow cars to take their turn down the streets of his great city.

_"What's that?" _

_"Up in the sky..."_

_'What's up with the whispering?' _Tenten thought to herself as she then looked at the people who were around her. All of them had one thing in common. They were all looking up at the sky and pointing up there, which of course made Tenten curious thus she joined the crowd and looked up at the sky. She narrowed her eyes, the light of the sun blurring her vision just for a couple of seconds until it finally focused again. "What is that?" She whispered to herself.

Up in the distance some kind flying object was heading straight towards the city. At first glance one can think of it as a plane given it wasn't well outlined yet but the closer and the closer it got the more visible it became. "It's a Bijuu," Tenten's eyes widened in horror when the size of it suddenly maximized.

This bijuu resembled an insect, a rhinoceros beetle to be more exact with six insect wings on its back and one single tail. Three legs on each side and some kind of blue and green armor forming its physic, probably as some sort of defense.

The people panicked, panic was now everywhere. People were running as far away as possible, cars didn't seem to care if anybody would get caught under their wheels or if they'd hurt somebody, and this to poor Tenten brought back terrible memories of that terrible night years ago. The insect-like monster made a circle in the air and then dived down at a blinding speed towards the city of Konoha and then let out an ear numing high pitched screech that made Tenten fall to her knees and cover her ears. "S-Shit..." She cursed under her breath. For some odd reason her body was no longer listening to her, it simply felt like white noise if that had a sense of feeling whatsoever. She was even struggling to look around her and realized that others also fell on their knees or fell down. That stupid sound paralyzed them! She could feel tears forming in her eyes as her breathing became rasp and harsh again just like earlier with that nightmare she had. Was this really going to end like this? With her unhappy with the entire world?

She felt a strong gust of wind that made the glass windows of any building around shatter into pieces and fall down on the paralyzed civilians.

Tenten didn't want to watch.

With all of her strengths Tenten shut her eyes and awaited for the Bijuu to begin its job in destroying the city. Feeling an even stronger gust of wind she already knew it was within range and awaited for her insides to no longer be her insides but that never came. Instead a loud sound of something dropping to the sky came down on the soil, thus shaking it and causing Tenten to jump up thanks to the magnitude of it. That was strange, the noise also stopped and Tenten could feel that she had control over her physical body again.

_"Evacuate this area immediately!" _Came a deep voice from what Tenten thought was maybe the sky but then she looked up and her eyes widened yet again. No, no, not in horror this time, but of amazement.

Before her was a slim figured mecha of the colors black and white. Its right leg dug into the pavement, cracking it as the other leg was placed slightly forward, most likely to balance its weight. She can see some slight shaking coming from the mecha's legs meaning only one thing. Standing up she took a few steps back to get a better view and there it was, the black and white SOULdier was holding on to the insect-like Bijuu by its horn to prevent it from destroying anything else located behind the mecha. She wasn't the only one that seemed like she had fallen in love at first sight, in fact she's never seen a SOULdier from up close! It looked so amazing! Others around her also stared in amazement but then slowly began to take steps away when they realized that the SOULdier was struggling to keep the Bijuu in its grip.

_"Are you all deaf or what?!" _Came a deep voice from within the SOULdier which snapped everybody out of their daze. _"I said evacuate this area immediately!" _

This time everybody obeyed and began to run for their dear life, except for Tenten. She couldn't help herself but to admire the design of the SOULdier and just how many years of work were put into it to make it what it was before her.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Seriously, once in a lifetime opportunity, because you only die once. At least as far as she's concerned.

Whoever was driving this SOULdier was most likely going to hate her for zoning out like she was right now under the current circumstances.

* * *

_So what do you think?! ^^ Thank you so much for reading, and please make sure to review, it would mean tons to me if you do!_

_I might as well inform that I don't exactly have a schedule set of when I'll update or not, but do know that I'm already working on the second chapter this instant so yay and also working on another fic. XD_

_See you all next time! :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! I'm back again with the second chapter. XD Just wanted to say thanks to all of those who are reading and thanks for your review **NarutoShippings**! I'm glad to know you're enjoying it.~_

_Warning, this is probably a lot longer than the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**_xXx Chapter 2 xXx_**

The sun gleamed brightly over the green plains located outside of the city of Konoha. The blue sky gracing the day with beautiful bright clarity. This day was just the definition of a perfect day, and Neji thought that he might be able to enjoy it. But of course that never seemed to be the case.

Neji's pearlescent eyes stayed focused on a specific flock of birds that flew over the plains while he was sitting on the shoulder of his SOULdier.

"Hey Neji!" A certain blonde called out from just a near distance from him.

The peaceful silence he was enjoying was now completely broken. "Hn?" He offered a side glance towards the SOULdier located next to his own. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the legendary sergeant Minato and commander Kushina. Both parental figures were the pride of the country of Fire but both were lost against Kurama. Now you'd think that Naruto was a prodigy, but he isn't. Neji understood that it was because he lacked their teachings and guidance when he was growing up. Naruto was taken in by Minato's mentor, Jiraiya, and was raised to become an asset against the Bijuus so he became a SOULdier rider.

Naruto beamed a bright smile. "I just got confirmation from Sakura-Chan! The Bijuu has broken out of the countainment wall!"

"Too cheerful for something as horrid as that wouldn't you think so?" Neji asked in reference to the cheeky smile Naruto had on display.

"I'm not happy about that! Neji you jokester you," Naruto laughed, completely oblivious to the fact that Neji wasn't trying to be funny, "this is just the first time you and I work as a unit! It should be fun!" He said while he climbed up his own mecha.

Neji chuckled with a small shake of his head.

Exactly five hours ago officials in charge of containing the asteroids informed the SOUL base that a Bijuu was already struggling within the containment walls to get out. Their base captain, Orochimaru, immediately singled out Neji and Naruto to get rid of the Bijuu or find a way to contain it for further researching.

Neji usually works with Shikamaru Nara, a prodigy genius, but he was informed that he was off riding duty to train a new female SOULdier rider. Not like he was really worried about messing this up. The plan was too simple to mess it up.

"You know the plan right, Naruto?" Neji asked while he scanned his bandaged arm.

When Naruto spoke back he was already inside of his SOULdier. "Yep!" His cheerful voice projected from within the black and orange mecha as Naruto pilot it to stand up.

Neji gave a nod and then made his way into his own mecha and activated it.

The inside of the SOULdier was a simple design. The rider went within the head to a seat with handles and controls. Neji praised its simple design, made them a lot easier to handle. What Neji didn't like was what came after activating the mecha.

Neji took his seat and swiftly activated his SOULdier. Its eyes lighting up as it then stood up besides Naruto's mecha.

"Ready?"

Neji smirked from within his mecha. "Which part?" Cracking a small joke to lighten up the situation once in a while wasn't a bad idea.

Naruto laughed, "that's the spirit!"

On both Naruto's and Neji's side view appeared a screen where a girl with emerald green eyes and ligh pink hair could be seen.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Neji just offered a simple nod as a greeting to the female.

"Naruto. Neji-San." Sakura waved at both of the riders. "Prepared for the synchronization process?"

Neji and Naruto both nodded their heads to avoid anymore stalling.

"Perfect!" She said in a way too cheerful voice that bothered Neji. Synchronization was the part he hated the most.

"Prepare to synchronize," Sakura pressed a few buttons and switched a few of the switches from her current location in the SOUL base.

Neji and Naruto both sat up straight and made sure that the back of their heads were against their seat. A small compartment opened from behind the seat where a wired rod was located. The tip of it being a slim shot that seemed to be the perfect size to fit in the small circular slot located behind the seat where they have rested their heads.

"Ready?" Sakura asked and took their silence as conformation that they were. "Commence synchronization," she announced and pressed a button that made the wired rod extend towards the back of their seats, the tip of it sliding into the slot and into the back of their heads. Both Neji's and Naruto's eyes widened, their bodies stiffening, all thanks to this new sudden intrusion taking place in their brain and slowly slipping into their nervous system and nerves.

The synchronization process didn't last that long. In fact it just lasts for a few seconds, but it feels like it lasts an eternity. When synchronizing memories of importance to the rider of the SOULdier flash before their eyes at an alarming rate of speed. It sounds overwhelming doesn't it? Well, because it is! Different memories just flashing at an incredible rate of speed can cause quite some pain. The purpose for this process is pretty obvious. It's to synchronize the SOULdier and its rider as one instead of them being two completely different things.

Neji and Naruto shot their heads forward away from the seat once the process was done and over with.

"Never going to get used to that," Naruto laughed weakly in attempts to recover from the small daze he was currently dealing with.

Neji shook his head and attempted to steady his breathing so they'd focus on their main objective already. "No one will, but let's focus," said in a stern voice Neji's eyes gleamed a light blue color that soon subsided. His SOULdier's eyes doing the same as its eyes flashed on. This small event proved that the synchronization was a complete success.

"Right!" Naruto nodded his head. His eyes gleaming soon after as his SOULdier's eyes flashed on as well.

Naruto reached for the giant sniping rifle located on the grass next to him and placed it over his shoulder, all of these actions taken by the SOULdier. "So has it's destination been confirmed yet?" Naruto directed that question towards Sakura who was waiting for the two of them to recover from the daze of the synchronizing.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "The Bijuu is heading straight for Konoha, but I might as well inform you that it isn't doing it through land."

Neji rose a brow, "a flying Bijuu?" He asked. "Well this is a first," he added.

Kurama and Shukaku weren't able to fly, guess not all Bijuu are land restricted. You learn something new everyday.

"It is a first," Sakura agreed. "Orochimaru would prefer that the two of you capture it for research but if it can't be done then it'll be okay. Peoples' lives are in the line after all."

"How far away is this Bijuu from us?"

"At least a hour away so taking your positions right now would be best."

"Alright!" Naruto said with an excited tone of voice. "Let's do this Neji!"

Neji's SOULdier nodded its head and prepared itself. Placing its hands down in front of him the SOULdier leaned downwards as if it were about to partake in a running event on the olympics once it was positioned. Naruto's SOULdier laid itself flat on the ground while it held the sniper rifle, pointing it on to the distance.

The plan was that Neji would intercept the Bijuu before it entered the city and gain its attention away from the city. Then Neji would force it at shooting distance for Naruto to shoot it, and then hopefully place containment shields around it and capture it. Pretty basic really.

Neji, from within his SOULdier, looked at one of the screens located under his vision. On the screen details about this Bijuu were seen and even an outline of how it looked like.

"Looks like some kind of bug," Naruto pointed out. "First a possum, then a fox, and now some bug," Naruto laughed, "what's next? An ape?"

"Don't jinx us Naruto," Neji shook his head at Naruto. "Sakura," he looked at the other screen where Sakura could be seen.

"Yes?"

"The Bijuu's supposed to fly over us soon correct?"

Sakura nodded her head to Neji's question. "Yes. When you see it on the distance behind..."

"Uh...Sakura?" Naruto tried to speak.

"...you make sure you begin the operation like..."

"Sakura-Chan?"

"...planned so don't think-"

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled in order to get the attention he was desperately trying to get from them.

"What baka?! I'm trying to explain something here!"

Neji shot a glare at Naruto, "what's the matter?"

"Look!" He pointed towards the distance in front of them.

Neji looked towards the direction in which Naruto pointed and then cursed under his breath at the sight. "Sakura you were wrong."

"What?!"

In the distance the bug-like Bijuu was already closing in on Konoha at an alarming rate.

"The Bijuu took a completely different route, that's what!" Naruto added.

Sakura stared back at Naruto and Neji through her screen in shock. "B-But how?! I-"

"It doesn't matter," Neji interrupted, "we've already wasted enough time, I'm going." And with that said Neji began to pilot his SOULdier. The SOULdier pushed itself off the soil with its hands and began to put its legs to work, beginning its running. It didn't take long for the SOULdier to quickly gain momentum but to Neji it didn't seem like it was enough so in order for it to get to the Bijuu quicker Neji made his SOULdier execute long jumps in between its mad sprinting.

"I'll back you up! Bring him my way!" Naruto smiled brightly through Neji's screen.

Neji nodded his head without saying a word. He was currently too focused to really give any feedback to anything right now. Konoha was his home and it was yet again in harm's way. Last time Neji wasn't here, he was recovering, but now that he has the tools to prevent it from going through such a terrible experience again he was going to do everything in his power to keep his home safe. His family was in that city, some of the few friends he did have, and then there was his dear friend, Tenten. It's been so long...

"I won't let anybody get hurt," he said with an obvious promise.

"Neji!" Sakura's screen appeared again. Neji didn't even notice it went away until it flashed on just now.

"What is it?" Neji gave her a side glance, not wanting to look away from his path.

"Even at this rate, you won't be making it on time," Sakura said with a heavy heart.

"What?!"

"Thanks to my mistakes," Sakura bit her lip in obvious shame, "we got a late start and the Bijuu also turned out to be a lot faster than we had anticipated and calculated it to be!"

"Tch!" He shook his head. This damn plan was already going terribly wrong. Neji continued to pilot his SOULdier, making it sprint and execute long jumps as it neared Konoha. Looking up at the sky Neji noticed the Bijuu circle the sun and then make a mad dive down towards Konoha. This was an opening, time to take advantage of it. "Activating rockets," Neji announced.

"Rockets?! Neji are you crazy?!" Sakura yelled. "Neji those haven't been tested yet, it might backfire on you! Stop being so reckless, this isn't like you!"

"It doesn't matter. It's better to have one lost life than thousands." Neji knew he wasn't being himself and that this indeed was reckless of him to do but this was the only idea he knew he was going to make it in time. Pressing a few buttons Neji pulled on his controls and on the handles down on his feet.

"Go Neji! Go!" Naruto cheered, not seeming to have a problem with just how reckless Neji was being...or maybe he didn't realize it that he was. One or the other, who knows. But Naruto was still in the same position, awaiting with his sniper rifle to finally be able to contribute.

Neji shook his head at Naruto's cheering but ignored it soon after.

The bottom of the SOULdier's sprinting feet began to leave burned grass on the sections it stepped on while Neji smirked and then tugged on the controls, stepping down on the handles thus making the SOULdier make a high jump up towards the blue sky. Two rockets appeared under the SOULdier's feet and were soon after activated, fire blaring out of them as it pushed the giant mecha towards the sky and eventually over the beginning entrances of Konoha. Immediately Neji deactivated the rockets making the mecha begin its free fall down towards the city.

"Sakura lessen the weight," Neji ordered to Sakura who just gave up in trying to make Neji come into sense.

From the SOUL base those like Sakura are put in charge of the status physic condition of a SOULdier. People like Neji and Naruto are just trained to pilot and control them. In some ways this is a two man job, not just one.

The weight ofthe SOULdier was decreased just in time before it finally landed down against the pavement, not causing much damage besides the craters that were created by the giant robot's feet. His landing was just in point as well because he caught the Bijuu by its horn, stopping its attack when it was really needed.

"Evacuate this area immediately!" Neji spoke through his mecha.

He put as much strength as he could on his SOULdier's grip since it was holding on the horn of the Bijuu to prevent it from moving forward. The SOULdier's foot dug into the pavement to stable its standing while the other leg was used to balance the weight of both the mecha and the Bijuu. The SOULdier looked over its shoulder once the grip felt secure enough. Neji took this time to see if the area was cleared like he had told it to be, but to his surprise it wasn't, people were just standing there gawking at the SOULdier.

He groaned. "Are you all deaf or what!?" He asked again which finally got people snapping out of their daze. "I said evacuate this area immediately!" He repeated in obvious irritation. The Bijuu beginning to squirm about on the hold held upon by the SOULdier. At the sight of the Bijuu finally fighting back people began to scramble about.

_'Finally,' _Neji thought but thanks to his keen eyesight he had he spotted one person who didn't seem to want to move an inch. _'Damn it move!' _He thought, the grip on the Bijuu struggling within his hold when it came to the horn. He couldn't really do anything right now besides hold it. That stupid girl was too close for comfort and whatever action he took he was sure that she'd end up hurt.

Tenten dared to think of that the sight before her was majestically beautiful. She might die, but the sight was still beautiful none the less. Totally worth it...maybe. It's just that the SOULdier's design, it was just too hard for her not to admire it. It screamed to be noticed and just by looking at this small little scene she already figured out what would make her life worth her while.

"I need one of those," she said to herself while her admiration for the SOULdier continued.

"Tenten!"

Tenten looked over to where the familiar voice was coming from when she snapped out of her thoughts. "H-Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here," Hinata took Tenten's hand, "i-it's too dangerous here, lets go."

Neji looked over to where the stupid girl was to see if maybe she had grown some sense but instead his eyes widened at what he was seeing down there. Was that Hinata? If that was Hinata then that other girl had to be-

"Tenten?"

"Neji watch out!" Sakura yelled through his screen but her warning was too late. By the time Neji turned around to look at the Bijuu again it had already swung the single tail it had at him.

The left side of the abdominal area was hit by the lethal swing of the Bijuu's tail causing the mecha to crash against a building located next to it. Though Neji locked his mecha's hands tightly around the horn to keep it from doing anything at all. This only made the Bijuu more upset and thus continued to swing its tail against the same spot it hit first, slamming the SOULdier against the tall building that was already starting to fall apart.

Neji winced in pain. He felt every hit his beloved partner was currently taking and trying to charge through. "I'm not going to let you win nor hurt anybody." Neji glared at the Bijuu who continued to attempt to cut loose from Neji's grip.

"We need to help!" Tenten yelled when watching the event take place before her.

"I-I wish we could but we can't, n-not like this."

"Get out of here!" Neji yelled from within his SOULdier. "Sakura put up the shields!" He didn't really know how many more hits he could take.

"You don't think I've been trying?!" Sakura glared at Neji.

"Where are they then?!"

"They aren't responding, damn it!"

"Forget about someone?!" Came a voice from the sky. "Let the Bijuu go Neji!" Naruto gave his command and Neji already had a general idea of what it was Naruto was going to try to do. He wouldn't mind a few commands, anything to stop this pain he was being put through.

"Naruto, why did you move from your spot?" Sakura glared at Naruto. "This isn't in the plan!"

Naruto laughed. "There is no plan! Screw it! Lets just impro-improvi uh..."

"Improvise." Neji and Sakura both said in unison.

"Yeah! Improvise!" Naruto smiled brightly while his SOULdier charged its sniper rifle.

Neji quickly released his hold on the Bijuu's horn once Naruto's SOULdier landed right on top of it, causing it to roughly impact against the once rowdy work street. With no more orders needed Neji scooped up Hinata and Tenten, safeguarding them with his SOULdier's arms as he jumped into the air and out of the area. Once Naruto saw that the two civilians were safe and not in harms way he pointed the rifle right at the back of the Bijuu's head.

"Say hello to my big friend!" Naruto said.

"Naruto wait that won't-" Sakura tried to warn him but again she was too late.

Naruto pulled the trigger and shot the Bijuu's head, but that immediately backfired. Instead of brains splattering everywhere the bullet simply recoiled and hit a building, making a hole right through it.

"-work..." Sakura finished, but then sighed and brought her palm to her face. Signature facepalm.

"Oops," Naruto watched the bullet recoil. He had completely forgotten that this specific Bijuu had armor on it.

"Baka!" Sakura glared at him. "Just keep it down, I'll be sending you the containment sticks."

Naruto gave a nod of his head to what Sakura had just said. "Got it! I won't let it move an inch!" Naruto's SOULdier pointed its rifle at one of the wings, Naruto noticing that they lacked armor, and shot it. The bullet successfully penetrating the sensitive layer. Just when he was going to shoot another wing the Bijuu let out an ear bleeding screech.

Naruto closed one of his azure eyes, feeling heat beginning to dwell inside his ears."Scream all you want, I'm not letting you win!" Naruto's SOULdier pointed its gun at another wing and shot it, the screeching only getting worse. _'This hurts too much!' _Naruto thought in pain.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes lit up when he looked forward and caught sight of Neji and his SOULdier running straight towards him. "Neji!"

"Get off the Bijuu now!"

He obeyed Neji's orders and jumped off the Bijuu and over Neji's sprinting SOULdier who had in hand two sticks. If Naruto had to assume what they were they were probably the containment sticks Sakura had mentioned earlier. Neji's mecha quickly stabbed the Bijuu with both the sticks on a sector of its body that failed to be protected by armor. The Bijuu began to get electrocuted once the two sticks were on it. The tips that were sticking out opened up and small hexagons began to surround the Bijuu. The hexagons then neared each other and connected together then wrapped themselves tightly around the paralyzed Bijuu, thus disabling it from any further actions or movements it might have wanted to take.

Oh my God...they actually captured a Bijuu. They actually did it.

Naruto and Neji both stared at the captured and unmoving beast in silence.

"We did it..." Naruto said, breaking the silence between the two riders first. "We did it!" Naruto repeated happily. His SOULdier expressing Naruto's happiness by holding its arms up in the air, this action causing the mecha to let go of the rifle which fell on top of a Starbucks, crushing the building.

"Oops." Naruto winced at the now crushed building.

Neji glared at the blonde and shook his head.

Sakura sighed and joined Neji when it came to the shaking of their head. "Besides the damage caused," she glared at Naruto, "good job! You two were able to obtain a Bijuu-huh?" Sakura stopped midsentence and looked away from her screen towards her right. Naruto and Neji both watched Sakura nod her head. "Got it," she looked back at the riders, "standby until further instruction," and with that Sakura's screen went off.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you need to stop destroying buildings."

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

Oblivious to the two SOULdier riders people were already walking up to them and the contained Bijuu clapping and cheering at them for their valient effort and obvious victory.

"Hey look!" Naruto smiled. "We're going to be famous now!"

"Not us, our SOULdiers. They can't see us- Naruto what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here!" He beamed a bright smile. "Wouldn't want to keep 'em waiting!"

"Naruto. Sakura said to standby-"

By the time Neji tried to talk some sense into him Naruto was already out on his SOULdier's shoulder. "Please, please it was our pleasure!" Naruto boasted. His words making the cheering and clapping of the crowd only intensifying, some flashes of light could already be seen down below, meaning they were probably already taking pictures of him or video recording him for the news.

"Idiot," he sighed but then noticed Tenten in the crowd when he was scanning over it.

In the midst of posing for pictures Naruto saw that Neji was also stepping out of his mecha, seeing him now standing on the shoulder himself.

"Neji! So you decided to join- Neji? Neji, where are you going?!" Naruto said when Neji suddenly jumped off the mecha's shoulder, his landing causing him no harm whatsoever.

_'Neji?' _Tenten thought. It couldn't be, could it?

"Are you suicidal or what?" Neji asked when he finally walked up to her.

"What? No I'm not!" She glared.

"N-Neji please don't pick a fight," Hinata stuttered.

Tenten gasped silently."So you really are the Neji I was thinking about!" This only made Tenten's glare intensify which made Neji flinch a bit.

He doesn't really recall her having the ability to give such a deadly glare.

"Why hello there, jerk! It's so nice to see you again too!"

"T-Tenten please don't start a-an argument right now," Hinata was getting nervous. All eyes were on them along with the cameras.

"You were just standing there like some idiot, Tenten," he quickly changed the subject with a stern tone, "you could have died, why didn't you listen to me when I clearly said to evacuate the area?"

That made Tenten stay silent because she knew he had a point, hell even she knew she was being stupid and not really being much help. "..."

While these two continued their little show Hinata fiddled with her fingers silently in hopes that they would stop making such a scene.

"I know," she admitted, "I'm sorry about that. I just...I just couldn't help but to admire the SOULdier."

Neji shook his head, finding that reason to be one of the stupidest reasons to ever be given, but that didn't really matter because she apologized anyway. "It's okay. Just don't do that again- Ow!"

Tenten had punched Neji on the shoulder and for that he glared at her.

"That's for not keeping in contact with me and worrying me."

He considered what would be the right things to say but settled with, "fair enough."

"So...are they like a thing?" Naruto asked while he stood next to Hinata with his arms crossed. He was too ninja for these people, a sneaky ninja.

Startled by his voice Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No, they're just old f-friends."

"Looks like more than that to me," Naruto laughed which earned him a glare from the Hyuuga rider.

"When did you get here?"

"A bit ago," he beamed a smile.

"Neji," Tenten spoke up again, "why did you just disappear?"

"Disappear?" Naruto rose a brow at what Tenten had said.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Neji asked.

"That would be highly adviced." Someone said from behind Naruto and Hinata.

Both the riders' eyes widened, that voice sounding very familiar to them.

Naruto turned around and Neji took his place next to Naruto, both standing at attention. "Base captain Orochimaru," they saluted to the pale dark long haired man who stood before them.

"Orochimaru?" Tenten asked.

"I hope you both realize the things you have caused," Orochimaru glared at the two riders.

* * *

_And there's the second chapter! _

_Please review and let me know what you think, or what would you like to expect on coming chapters. Again, thanks for reading, you're all so wonderful._

_Till next time! :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks everybody who's reading this, you're amazing!_

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_**xXx Chapter 3 xXx**_

"I don't like this." Neji shook his head while making his way down the SOUL base with Naruto by his side. "I don't like this one bit, this is a bad idea."

"Come on Neji! It won't be that bad." Naruto smiled brightly. "Besides capt'n Orochimaru said no harm would come in giving her a chance."

"After yelling at us for the damage you cause," he glared at Naruto.

"Hey! You also caused some damage y'know?"

"That's because the Bijuu was attacking me!"

"Because you let your guard down!"

"At least I didn't drop my weapon on a building out of carelessness!"

"...still!"

Neji sighed and shook his head. Arguing with Naruto was pointless. They both could've done better.

The two SOULdier riders were currently on their way to the SOUL testing lab to see how Tenten does with the SOULdier test. After Orochimaru yelled at both Neji and Naruto for their reckless actions and the damage caused to the city Tenten blurted out saying that she was interested in riding a SOULdier and helping them against the Bijuus. Of course to this Neji quickly protested and let Orochimaru know that she had no experience and no training whatsoever, but to that Orochimaru simply said that everybody starts that way until a chance is given to them and agreed to take Tenten in for testing to see just what she was made of. Naruto was clearly excited about a new SOULdier rider joining them but right now Neji didn't approve of this.

_'What the hell is Orochimaru thinking?' _Neji thought in displeasure.

"Hey Neji?"

Neji glanced at Naruto when he spoke, "what is it?"

"Do you like Orochimaru?"

Funny how the two of them seemed to have been thinking of the same person just now, well somewhat. Neji was raging internally about Orochimaru's decision towards Tenten.

"I'm not entirely sure. He doesn't exactly have a good history with us."

To his simple response Naruto just nodded his head.

"Why the sudden question?"

The blonde laughed and shrugged. "I know he's our superior and everything but I find it hard to trust him at times y'know?" He explained. "I mean I know I don't say anything but for the sake of whatever trust I do have on him."

Neji nodded his head. "I understand."

Orochimaru was once caught attempting to steal Bijuu data and speciments from the base itself but luckily was caught by Jiraiya before Orochimaru tried anything. Everything he did take was never really found though so of course that got him into a lot of trouble and really tainted his name. Sadly, Orochimaru was the SOUL's top scientist so he was given a second chance. He hasn't done anything since then but thanks to that event people find it hard to trust him again. Not like Neji could really blame them. Neji had split feelings and thoughts towards Orochimaru.

On one hand Orochimaru is very secretive, quiet, and even tried to betray the nations' governments for his own selfish and personal gain but it's thanks to Orochimaru that Neji even had a right arm right now. Orochimaru made it out of spare mecha parts that weren't of any use for the SOULdiers. Not just that but it's also thanks to Orochimaru that Neji was a SOULdier rider. At first officials weren't sure if they'd want someone who was, in ways, handicapped to ride a SOULdier but Orochimaru affirmed them that Neji's mechanical right arm was as functional as a real one would be. He knew a side of Orochimaru nobody else seemed to know about, dare he say it was almost fatherly but Neji really waasn't going to get into detail about that right now.

Right now Neji was worried about Tenten. He was determined to get her out of this situation.

"By the way," Neji spoke towards Naruto.

Naruto was startled by Neji suddenly speaking up since they were both currently experiencing a comfortable silence. "Eh?" He looked at the other. "What is it?"

"Stay away from my cousin." Neji glared and stopped in front of the SOUL testing lab to open the door, then walked in.

"What?!" Naruto was taken aback by what Neji said, but then his shocked expression was quickly replaced with a bright smile. "Is it because I told you she was cute earlier?" He laughed lightly and walked after him, the doors sliding to a close after Naruto walked in.

The SOUL testing lab was quite big. Both Neji and Naruto walked into a computer room, two rows of computers in arcs facing a huge set of windows located in front of them. A master control computer located besides one of these wide windows away from the two rows of computers so that whoever was managing the master computer could easily look into the other side of the window, where the actual testing was done. On the left side of the vast lab there was another set of sliding doors that led down to the testing room which was viewable for them through the white lab they were in. This is where every beginner SOULdier rider got tested as far as their strengths, weaknesses, and synchronization rate was concerned. This was also the spot where the people in charge of the SOULdier's physic and condition worked alongside the SOULdier riders when they were out.

"Been a while since I've been here."

"Right?" Naruto smiled and looked around. "But here we are! Just because you're worried about how your girlfriend will do."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Neji didn't hesitate to answer right after Naruto was done with that damn sentence.

"Sure thing Rapunzel."

"Why you-"

"Naruto! Neji-San!"

Both Neji and Naruto turned their attention away from each other and towards the master computer to see Sakura waving at them.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved back and ran over to her.

Neji just decided to give up and decided to walk towards Sakura as well. "You're supervising?"

Sakura nodded. "I am, but Orochimaru will be here soon to watch as well." She then shot a glare at Naruto. "So. Don't. Touch. Anything. Am I clear?"

"A-Alright, alright! I won't touch anything."

Neji ignored the two of them and simply walked over to the window to look into the testing room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's his problem?"

Naruto laughed lightly. "Doesn't think this is a good idea. He's worried about this Tenten girl."

Sakura rose a brow in interest. "Neji-San worried over a girl he isn't blood-related to? Well this is new."

"Right?" Naruto laughed. "Where is capt'n Orochimaru and Tenten anyway?"

"They should be here soon, he just went to get her a suit," she said and took her seat in front of the master computer.

Just when Sakura took her seat the doors to the lab slid open.

"Speak of the devil!" Naruto smiled brightly when Tenten and Orochimaru walked into the lab towards them.

"Hopefully not in literal terms, Uzumaki." Orochimaru said.

"N-No not literal, I swear!" He defended himself.

"Sorry for interrupting," Neji walked back up to them, "but can I speak to you Orochimaru?"

"That'll have to wait Neji. Right now we're going to be testing this young woman." Orochimaru stepped aside to reveal Tenten to him.

"Woah! You look killer cool on a SOUL suit!" Naruto complimented her with a thumbs up.

Neji just stared at Tenten for a couple of seconds and then looked away. _'Bad idea,' _he thought now referring to how tight the suit looked on her and hugged every single damn thing that slapped him in reminder that she was no longer a little girl.

"Thanks!" Tenten smiled but then looked down at her suit. "Just one question, why does it have to be so tight?"

To her question Sakura giggled and smiled. "Don't think it's on purpose. As you can tell," she held her hand out towards Neji and Naruto, at this gesture Naruto just waved, "boys have tight SOUL suits as well. These suits are specifically designed to keep the nerves within your system awake at all times."

"Awake?" Tenten asked, slightly confused as to what exactly the pink haired girl meant.

"Mhm! The suits prevent your nervous system from getting distracted. Best example I can give you is that when you leave your guard down you're basically not being attentive of your surroundings. You're not sensitve enough to sense danger or sensitive enough to let adrenaline surge through your system all the time-"

"It basically makes you alert," Neji interrupted. "To where normally something like that only happens 35% of the time."

Sakura pouted. "Gee, thanks. Way to make it sound so lame."

Tenten smiled at Sakura, "don't worry, that's kind of his job, always has been hasn't it, Neji?"

"No it isn't. I just saved you time. You can thank me later."

"If I wanted you to save me some time then I would have asked, but I didn't. How rude of you."

"I see you're still a bit-"

"Okay that's enough," Orochimaru decided to stop them before things got any worse. "Sakura, set up SOULdier1 up for her."

"Roger!" The pink haired girl turned towards the master computer and got to work.

"Are you hyped for this?" Naruto walked up to Tenten and gave her a high five.

"Hell yeah I am!" Tenten returned Naruto's friendly gesture. "My name's Tenten by the way, what's yours?"

"I know your name already! That cutie Hinata told me. Name's Naruto Uzumaki! A pleasure and happy to have you aboard!"

Tenten smiled. "At least it's good to know that someone's happy to have me here," she glanced over her shoulder to where Neji was talking to Orochimaru.

Naruto looked over at Neji. "What's the problem between you two?"

"Long story," Tenten waved her hand. "I promise to tell you one day though."

"I'm not one to question your choices Orochimaru, but with this one I am." Neji said once he'd taken his place standing next to the older man.

"Is that so? Why is that?"

"Picking out a random girl to become a rider just because she said she's interested in SOULdiers? What isn't there to question exactly?"

Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head to Neji's complaining. "Not much of a random girl since you seem to know her. I did the same with Uchiha Sasuke and you weren't against it."

"Tch, Uchiha's case was different. You gave him the option of either serving all of his years in jail or becoming a rider. Honestly even I would have chosen to become a rider with the record that idiot has."

"And?" Orochimaru turned to look at Neji. "My point is that you didn't complain. Sasuke's a criminal, Tenten's just a girl. I would've understood Sasuke but with her not very much so. If what Uzumaki said earlier is true then don't be shy about your feelings. I'm not telling you to confess that you like her-"

"I don't like her."

"Are you-?"

"I'm more than sure, I don't like her please stop saying that I do." It was honestly starting to get on his nerves.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Instead of ignoring her and acting like she isn't here be like Uzumaki and talk to her. We need our SOULdier riders to get along, and you know this, Neji."

Neji nodded his head and stayed silent while Orochimaru walked over to Sakura.

_* 'I'll protect you. I'll keep you away from danger, I promise Tenten!' *_

A young Neji flashed for an instant in Neji's memory from back then when he was just a kid.

_* 'I'm not weak Neji!' A young Tenten pouted. 'I'll be the one keeping you safe watch!' * _

Neji smiled to himself at what her response was back then.

"It's ready!" Sakura announced happily.

"Finally!" Naruto beamed and stood next to Neji to look inside the testing room. "Come Tenten, look!" He pointed at the inside of the room through the window.

Inside the testing room the walls on the left side began to slide open, a plain black SOULdier sliding out afterwards and standing in place within the room.

"That's so cool." Tenten admired the machine with obvious amazement reflecting in her eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It is cool. This was actually the first SOULdier ever made. Unlike the SOULdiers from today this one is only good at one thing and that's-"

"This SOULdier was specifically designed to test your synchronization rate," Neji interrupted again. "Where the waves go down, where they spike up, that's pretty much it."

Sakura slammed her fist on the table and glared at Neji. "Stop interrupting me damn it!"

Tenten was too busy scanning and analyzing the SOULdier with a visible spark in her chocolate eyes. All of this was just so fascinating to her, maybe because it seemed so unreal to her even if she was standing before it, seeing it with her own eyes. "So you're saying that no one can actually synchronize with this specific SOULdier and activate it?"

"Basically," Orochimaru answered, "This one was made just to scan your synchronizing potential and out of the results gained from said test we'll make and customize a SOULdier specifically for those results." He informed her.

"Interesting," she said.

Neji watched Tenten and then chuckled to himself at just how sucked into the entire SOULdier concept. _'She really seems to want this.' _

"Well! Where do I go? Lets get this show on the road." Tenten smiled.

"Neji," Orochimaru looked over at the Hyuuga.

_'Please don't,' _Neji thought.

"Take her down to the testing room."

_'I hate you,' _Neji glared at Orochimaru, knowing exactly what he was trying to do but opposing to the order would just get him in trouble. "Yes sir," he answered in a hesitant tone and then gestured at Tenten to follow him.

She obeyed without a word and began to follow him towards the other set of sliding doors.

"Good luck Tenten-San!"

"Yeah! Kill it down there Tenten!"

Tenten smiled warmly at the cheering coming from both Naruto and Sakura. To their cheering she threw her fist up in the air and smiled confidently. "You know it!"

Neji and Tenten walked into the hallway that led towards the testing room. For some reason the hallway looked way too long for Neji at this moment. Was it always this long? He doesn't exactly remember it being quite the walking distance.

"Neji?"

Here we go. "Hn?"

"Why don't you just tell me why you suddenly disappeared-"

"This isn't the time nor the place for that, Tenten." He glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"When will it be alright for us to talk then?" She frowned.

"I don't know nor do I care, but not now."

"Still wearing that cold mask." Tenten sighed. "You should know it won't intimidate me, Neji. I know you better than that."

Sighing, Neji came to a stop. "You always do this."

When Neji stopped on his tracks Tenten did the same, maybe they could actually talk now? "Do what?"

"You make things a big deal when they aren't."

Taken slightly aback by what he said Tenten glared at him. "Asshole," she walked up in front of him and looked at this prick right into his eyes. Those familiar eyes she was so used to seeing, those white eyes she loved to get lost into so much...but it wasn't the case this time. His eyes...they seemed empty almost.

"Say that to me again. Say it but this time facing me." She dared.

"I said that you make things a bigger damn deal than what they really are," He said not allowing his gaze to falter from her own. "Recall that incident back in middle school? You tried to pick a fight with an entire group of first branch Hyuuga members over nothing."

"Over nothing?!" Tenten yelled. "Neji they were fuckin bullying you! Of course I was going to start shit-"

"It might have been the case but it didn't concern you Tenten!"

"You were my best friend! Damn it Neji, you meant a great deal to me!" She blurted out, her face turning a soft shade of red thanks to the pent up rage within her.

To her words Neji stayed silent. He didn't really know what to say, he was never really good when it came to these type of talks. Wasn't really much of an open guy when it came to emotions.

_'Please say something,' _Tenten thought.

_'That you saw me as your best friend too and that I wasn't an idiot to think that we were.'_

_'That I meant something to you too...'_

_'Anything...please.'_

Neji held his stoic mask in silence. His gaze matching Tenten's defiant gaze with his own and though Neji was calm and collected on the outside on the inside Neji was killing himself multiple times in attempts to find the words to say.

His silence pierced through her like a spear right through her heart. But what else was she really supposed to expect of him?

"Heh," Tenten smiled a sad smile. "I would've liked to think that you and I were still as we used to be before." She shook her head.

She shouldn't really be surprised, nothing in her life ever seemed to go the way she wanted, but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Obviously your reasons for leaving me behind were more important than a friendship you probably didn't even ackowledge. You want distance? Then fine! You win!" Tenten said in obvious hurt and then pushed him.

That small push finally got him to react, but instead of saying what he actually meant to say Neji said, "don't be so immature Tenten."

He was now mentally listing all of the different ways he could try to kill himself but his train of thought was interrupted when a sudden sharp pain rose on his cheek. Looking at Tenten in shock he placed his hand over his now red cheek.

"Did you just punch me?" He asked, shock evident in his tone.

"Nah," Tenten held her fists up, "that's just how I kiss jackasses."

* * *

"Ugh! Shikamaru this is boring!" A long haired blonde girl wearing a white and purple SOUL suit complained to a certain pineapple headed boy.

"Ino," Shikamaru began lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at her as he spoke, "we need to meditate in order to help you stablelize your synchronization with your SOULdier."

Ino rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru Nara was assigned to train her in the ways of riding a SOULdier. Rumor had it that he was the best of the best. Too lazy to be the best in Ino's opinion and at first it was going well. The guy knew what he was doing, she gave him that much. Sadly they've encountered some...well issues, so now here they were sitting down like old people in a spa meditating. Their SOULdiers doing the same thing located behind their respective rider.

"Only because I find it easier to synchronize with my SOULdier while playing music doesn't make it a bad thing."

Shikamaru opened an eye to peek at Ino and sighed. "So you believe that playing _All About that Bass_ while facing a Bijuu isn't a bad thing?"

"..." Ino puffed her cheeks. "Well when you put it that way maybe!"

"Exactly, now shut up, concentrate, and meditate." Shikamaru said closing his eye again.

Before closing her eyes Ino rolled her eyes. "Smartass."

"Heard that."

"You were supposed to."

_'Women, how troublesome,' _Shikamaru shook his head.

* * *

"Tenten stop!" Neji dodged a punch that the angered female tried to land on him. "Lets talk about this."

"Oh so now you want to talk? Too late for that now!" Tenten swung her leg at Neji but sadly it didn't land the hit she wished for it to land.

Neji ducked to avoid the kick aimed at him and groaned when he was forced to take a few steps back.

Tenten's been trying to hit him again after she had punched him. This was just killing time and stalling the testing she had to go through. That was okay with Neji, he didn't want her to go through with this.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She glared at him and swung her fist at him but Neji was quick on his feet. "How I beat myself up for what happened to you?! I was beginning to think that you hated me!"

Neji took hold of her wrists in hopes of calming her especially her attempts in hitting him. "Stop Tenten."

"Everything in my life went to shit since you disappeared..."

"..."

"I wanted you there," she managed to say through breaths. "I wanted to know that while my life fell apart you'd be there by me, helping me through it." She felt Neji loosen his hold on her wrists but instead of trying to hit him like she was trying before she just let her arms hang by her sides. "I...I couldn't do it on my own anymore," she hiccuped.

"Tenten," Neji immediately reached for her and wrapped his arms around her petite form hugging her warmly against his firm chest. "Don't cry."

Tenten didn't hesitate to return the hug. Just a simple hug, that was something she's longed for such a long time now.

"I know," she bit back a few tears. "I said I could handle myself. I've always s-said I could but...I feel so hopeless now."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It might be selfish of me, but I at least want one thing to go the way I want for once, I just want my best friend back."

"..." Neji stayed silent to her words but then let out a small sigh and spoke. "You never lost me Tenten."

After he said that the both of them stayed in a comfortable silence in each others' arms. Tenten's breathing finally becoming even and smooth again and any tension held in her body gone at last as she finally allowed herself to relax in Neji's warm and welcoming embrace. Neji offered Tenten a small smile of reassurance, happy to see her relaxed and honestly this didn't feel at all that bad. Hugging one another in silence.

"Uh, Tenten? Shouldn't you be on your way? Shouldn't you be on your way?" He asked. He didn't really want to kill this moment since he was enjoying it as well but he had no choice since Tenten decided to get herself into this mess, but for some reason he wasn't so upset about that little fact anymore like he was earlier. Working alongside her can't really be that bad, he'll just make sure to protect her.

Tenten blushed when she realized that they both held onto each other for quite some time and pulled away, the warmth she was feeling suddenly disappearing. "R-Right! Sorry about that."

"It's fine uh," he rested his hand behind his neck. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and having you worry over me."

Tenten laughed at his attempted apology. Pretty vague and straight forward, much like him, but at least he tried. After all it's the effort that counts. "Forgiven," she smiled. "And I'm sorry for punching you."

"No you aren't," he chuckled.

"You're right I'm not, sorry!" She burst out laughing. "It was something I've been meaning to get out of my system for a very long time now."

_'I'm glad you haven't changed,' _he thought to himself. "You should get going," he said and pointed at the doors at the end of the hallway. "Go through there. Once you're inside you'll see a platform. Get on it and it'll take you up to the head of the SOULdier. From there I'm sure you can figure it out." He smirked.

"Got it!" She nodded her head to his directions but then reached for his bandaged up arm. "Can we still talk later?"

"You don't give up do you," he shook his head but smiled at her. "Very well, we'll talk later, I promise."

She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji's eyes widened at the kiss given to him and watched Tenten run towards the other end of the hallway. Neji smiled and shook his head.

"Quite the development." Orochimaru said from the doorway that led to the lab.

"O-Orochimaru!" Neji turned around startled by his presence. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he smirked at the startled Hyuuga and then began to walk back into the lab. "You're welcome."

"Snake," Neji mumbled and walked towards the lab.

Once in the lab Neji walked up to the windows again and looked inside, smiling to himself when Tenten entered the SOULdier.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"We were just catching up."

"Oh! That's good news then." Naruto smiled.

Tenten finally sat herself down on the control chamber of the SOULdier. Her eyes wandered about, looking at the controls and then ahead to the white wall located a distance away from her current position. "So they don't think you can be of anymore use than this buddy?" She asked while she rested her hand on a few of the controls as if she were gently caressing an animal. "Want to help me prove them wrong?" She smiled, confidence beaming through it as she sat up straight and let out a small breath.

_**"Tenten-San? Can you hear me?"**_

"Loud and clear!" Tenten laughed lightly at the sound of Sakura's voice echoing through the chamber.

Sakura was probably speaking through some microphone. She did notice the speakers in the testing room.

_**"Perfect! This won't take very long since we'll just be scanning you. If you could please make me the favor of sitting up straight and don't move."**_

Tenten nodded her head, sitting up straight as she took a deep breath and then exhaled.

_**"This might hurt a bit."**_

Instead of asking how she wanted to Tenten just closed her eyes and prepapred herself for whatever pain it was that Sakura said would come.

Just like the synchronization process, a shot entered a slot located on the back of the seat straight into her head. Tenten flinched but refused to open her eyes, memories of importance to her flashing from her memory.

_'Synchronize.' _Tenten thought.

Tenten opened her eyes, the shot that went in the back of her head forced out while her eyes gleamed a crimson red color. The SOULdier's eyes lighting up and activating.

Naruto's mouth hang open at what had just happened.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw the SOULdier activated.

"I thought you said that thing can't be activated!" Naruto said pointing at the activated SOULdier. "She just did it!"

Sakura smiled at the results that appeared on her computer screen. "Well, well, looks like she can synchronize with anything she wants."

"What?!" Naruto asked and looked at the computer screen. "What does that straight line mean?"

Neji shook his head. "Idiot, it means she's not bad nor good, she's just-"

"She can balance her synchronization rate..." Orochimaru said with his hand covering his mouth and the other crossed over it while he looked at the SOULdier within the testing room.

"Woah, that's cool! Right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji glared at Naruto. He couldn't be this stupid. "It means she can control any SOULdier we throw at her."

_**"Wow Tenten, you're so cool!" Naruto spoke through the microphone to Tenten.**_

"Huh?" Tenten rose a brow, she was too busy trying to figure out how this thing moved to really be paying attention to any of them. "What happened?"

Oblivious to everybody else, Orochimaru hid a malicious looking smile with his hand while he looked at the SOULdier's head, as if he were seeing right through it to see Tenten. _'I knew I had a good feeling about you,' _he thought to himself. _'You're just the person I've been looking for.'_

* * *

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! But there we go. XD Introduced a few characters and mentioned a few to come soon! Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, until next time!_


End file.
